


Cave

by markspuppy



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Shane Walsh, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Daryl Dixon, Chinese Language, Insinuates Bestiality, M/M, OOC, Omega Daryl Dixon, PWP, Shane Walsh Lives, Top Shane Walsh, heat - Freeform, little animal behavior, 我的英语很屎所以可能存在tag错误
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markspuppy/pseuds/markspuppy
Summary: 发情期的Omega像棵草
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh
Kudos: 15





	Cave

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘发表过的文，搬运一下～  
> 欢迎评论（？？）

当肖恩推开那扇半掩的栅栏门前，达里尔是翻出肚皮的猫咪。  
待肖恩推开门后，达里尔是暴跳如雷的豹子。  
他从没来过团队猎人的牢房，达里尔对于隐私的执着让每个人都自觉对他敬而远之。当然肖恩不是畏惧这个，他只是没那么多时间花心思在其他人身上。  
空荡的监狱顶层，他在离目标五米远时就能嗅到湿热的情潮。这点上达里尔做的没错，不管他依旧是那个喜欢离群索居的混蛋还是怎么着，总之如果他在人群中进入发情期的话，那确实是个麻烦。  
即便如此，其他人也已经感到了困扰，这就是肖恩来到这的原因。  
在主动打断达里尔之前，这头结实的Omega正在地面上柔软的皮毛间翻滚，坐卧难安，像发情母猫一样试图将气味挥洒到每一处。达里尔身下是鹿皮，眼熟的淡色花纹，正是前几天猎手的丰收奖励，肖恩甚至注意到皮子上的孔洞，弩箭让兽皮失去了在灾变前的经济价值，但显然达里尔才他妈不关心这个，他的脸颊在没那么柔软服帖的皮毛间磨蹭，喉咙里是满意的咕噜声。  
把视线放到四周，肖恩不禁怀疑是否自从他们在监狱落脚后达里尔就开始干这个了。各种各样色彩斑驳的皮毛平铺着散在各处，基本都来自进了他们肚子的动物，干燥皮毛不算太难闻的野性气味混杂一团，和达里尔本人密不可分。  
这解释了达里尔为何从物理层面上也像个野生动物，肖恩一直觉得这是他土包子兄弟在野地里摸爬滚打的后果。这也解释了那些不可食用部分的去向，显然并非出于猎人的虚荣，达里尔没有保留任何动物的头颅和蹄爪，他只钟情于大片平整的皮子。肖恩又嗅了一下，揣测这气味能否帮助达里尔更好的接近那些警惕的畜生们。  
他想起达里尔从他身后接近时，偶尔会让他的直觉误以为那是一头慢吞吞的鹿，或是瞄准他脊背的美洲狮。  
尽管不愿承认，肖恩如今已学会信任这个可靠的帮手，同时也对他怀有几分敬畏。  
然而，总的来说，当看到达里尔焦躁又满意的在兽皮中打滚，试图把发情的讯息抹进每一寸毛发时，肖恩的鸡巴对这一幕带有敬意的抽搐了一下。  
肖恩知道自己的一部分和其他Alpha同样都钟情于温顺的，能满足他们控制欲的Omega，但另一部分，他得说自己被这个野蛮的家伙吸引了眼球。  
达里尔是他们能交付性命的搭档，但也是个混球，现下具体点说，是个有魅力的混球。  
客气的收束住自己的气息，肖恩并没有在推门打扰一事上过多遮掩。鉴于前一秒还表现的像只满地打滚的猫咪，看着他猛地跳起来还有点好笑。  
达里尔弓着身子，像他平时面对丧尸一样，只是此时手里没有握着匕首。凌乱的发丝粘在他有些发红的脸颊上，他对肖恩发出近乎凶猛的喉音。  
"嘿，冷静。"肖恩抬手，半只脚踏在门口，双手摆出无害的姿势。该怎么说呢，发情期的Omega总有些暴躁，达里尔本身也不是多么好脾气的人，尤其当他侵入对方领地的时候，对面甩过来的眼神快把他捅成筛子了。  
像是从一团迷梦中清醒过来，达里尔微微摆正身体，赤裸的脚掌在毛皮地毯上蹭了蹭，皱眉向肖恩扬起下巴，"你来干什么？"  
"伙计啊。"手掌在脑后长出来的发茬上擦过，肖恩试着让沟通变得容易些。"你在发情，你让楼下其他人感到很不安。"  
"扯淡。"达里尔开始踱步，走到床架旁喝了口水。"唯一该让他们感到不安的就是外头那些傻逼行尸。"  
肖恩赞同，"然而这还是很影响其他人的效率。Alpha都很焦躁，搞得Beta们跟着紧张，还有其他Omega，谁也不希望突然出了乱子。"  
达里尔抿着的唇露出一丝嘲讽，"你不是很冷静和我在这儿说话吗。我看也不用夸大其词。"  
呼一口气，肖恩感到自己稀少的耐心迅速被磨去了一层。挑起眉毛，他盯住那或许是故作不以为意的脸，"你觉得我现在真的像你认为的那么冷静？"  
他知道，达里尔当然知道，他妈的他才是Omega，他晓得自己能对Alpha造成的影响。  
"你看，他们派我来帮你，我也并不是想占你什么便宜，好吗？"向前走了两步，看到达里尔没有反应，肖恩感到了一丝满意。"包括你发情前，我也敢说自己没有对你抱有那方面的想法，你用不着紧张，这就是为什么他们让我来，在所有Alpha里头我和你的关系是最一般的。"  
哼了一声，达里尔立在墙边，双手抱在胸前，垂头不知道视线放在哪里。  
肖恩又往前凑了凑，他的Alpha本能大叫着好极了。浓郁的气味充斥在整个空间，到处都是达里尔该死的味道，他发情的味道，这气味重的能够搅的半栋楼里的Alpha脑子成一锅粥，而另外一半，如果不是他们已经和伴侣连结了，肖恩敢说他们也会的。  
"听到你承认这件事倒比我想象中有趣。"长发男人嘀咕着，依旧没抬头瞧他，只是用手掌缓缓摩擦自己大臂上的皮肤。  
视线被对方的动作牵引，肖恩很难忽视那光滑泛亮的棕色和结实舒展的肌肉线条，看起来就像皮毛油亮的猛兽。"什么？"他摸索到空气里气氛的缓和，略微释放了自己的信息素。  
就是那个瞬间，达里尔湿了。他闻的出来。  
相信达里尔也清楚这一点，顽固分子稍稍降温的颧骨突然红透，除此之外，他似乎毫无异常。"就是那样，"嗓音绵软的低沉着，还在和肖恩进行无意义的对话。"咱俩不熟。"  
从鼻子里发出不屑，肖恩得说裤子现在依旧紧的要命了。继续逼近，大脑里对性爱活跃的一部分完美捕捉了达里尔为他湿透的特殊气味。"表现的像个成年人一样，好吗。难道你以前没干过这个？"  
达里尔有些警惕他的靠近，但没有阻止，看起来还在犹豫要不要说实话，这家伙是真的，令人惊异的不会撒谎。"我……没……我是说，我好久没发情了，他妈的。"暴躁的骂了一声，他像手脚不安定的动物一样踹了下床柱。"大半年了，为什么就他妈不能这样继续下去。"  
撇了撇嘴，在抵达能够让达里尔敲警钟的最后距离前，肖恩一个快步把达里尔按在了墙上，将表情僵硬的家伙挤在了狭小空间里。  
"操！"激烈咆哮着，他看起来像是要和Alpha死斗到底，但抬起的拳头又变为手掌落在两侧。  
达里尔没能拒绝他。他当然不会。  
肖恩又向前压过身子，牢牢困住比他矮小一些怒气腾腾的男人，挑衅的将裤子里硬的要死人的玩意贴在对方起伏的肚皮上。  
达里尔的呼吸停止了一小会，眨动眼睛，肖恩能看见发丝落在他睫毛上。  
缓缓磨蹭，Alpha不能否认自己享受胸前发烫紧绷的肉体，还有渗透入鼻尖的，从他人身上传来的恐慌和饥饿。"那你之前是怎么解决的，嗯？在农场的时候你发过情吗，我从来没有注意到过，瑞克也没有。"用一种诱惑雌兽的嗓音在达里尔耳边吹气，他为耳垂连带周围皮肤发红的方式着迷。  
从喉咙里传来克制的哼唧，达里尔挣扎着反抗了几下，就像他必须要做，而不是真的想做。说实话，事到临头，就算达里尔突然反悔，肖恩也无法说服自己停止，如果Omega想跑，他会把这混球抓住按在地上狠狠操了。  
"在农场……有……但是……"为了肖恩在他喉结上画圈的拇指而吞咽，达里尔侧脸试图避开身上人对他脖颈的骚扰。  
"但是什么？"一把将大腿插进了达里尔膝盖之间，肖恩的鼻头探入他耷拉到下颌，并不真的干净清爽的发丝里，嗅着油脂和皮肤的味道。那东西就是达里尔吗？猎手的气味一直很封闭，在此之前他和瑞克一直以为他是个性子孤僻的Alpha。  
很难去形容Omega的气味是什么类型，但总会将Alpha们点燃。至少他认为达里尔像块滴血的肉，腥咸滚上他的舌尖令他像狼那样无法抑制的渴望撕咬。  
"操。"达里尔咬住了下唇，发出的的声音含糊不清，他在肖恩大腿上融化，不能自己的挪动臀部，像在墙壁留下湿渍的母狗。"我不……和人……没有，性爱……"  
克制住不知哪儿来见鬼的接吻冲动，肖恩将手掌滑进达里尔单薄的衬衫里，指尖的皮肤热度惊人。他沿着盆骨处的隆起向上抚摸达里尔腰上少许柔软的脂肪，忍不住轻轻捏了一下，操，手感真是该死的好。  
达里尔的腰似乎很敏感，他呜着在肖恩手臂间蠕动，急躁的想摆脱那只手，然而又被另一只手强硬的压着锁骨按在原地。  
勃起处的牛仔裤上洇出了小片深色，肖恩知道那是达里尔的阴茎在疯狂为身体分泌润滑，他快被Alpha的信息素逼上死路，湿的一塌糊涂。  
莫大的满足从胸口涌上鸡巴，电流般的征服感让他脊背发麻。妈的，他喜欢这样，肖恩就是Alpha的典型一类，他喜欢用暴力或性将任何人征服。  
"等一下，那你怎么自己解决？"不带贬低的意思，但肖恩很清楚发情期的Omega除非把自己钉在一根鸡巴上否则绝对没完，或者拥有一个稳定的伴侣，这就是为什么尽管Omega的数量很少，在一些较为落后的小地方私生子和弃婴却常很多。  
达里尔既不像是会和谁产生连结的人，也不像会在包裹里藏着假阳具那种。  
猛的甩开头，达里尔开始不安，他又一次抗拒肖恩像个该死的婊子。用额头抵着对方把他的面孔转回来，肖恩能看到不可能再浓郁的赤红在达里尔眼角的纹路上攀爬，向下蔓延到锁骨，当他把嘴唇蹭上达里尔的胡须时，这家伙看起来脑子都快要被尴尬和羞耻烧糊涂了。  
"……农场有很多，嗯……"  
操。肖恩突然停下动作，对脑子里蹦出来的联想吸了口凉气。"达里尔·迪克森，别告诉我你和牲口干了。"  
被点名的人不吱声，肩上一重，达里尔把脑袋锤在肖恩的脖子旁边，手指紧张的扣着墙壁的裂缝。  
在自己都还没反应过来前，他扯住Omega的领口将他掼在地板上，一只手握着后颈以免对方撞到了头，交缠着摔在地板的鹿皮上。  
那依然挺疼，但爆炸的欲望吞噬了他的一切感受。很难确定他是怎么想的，肖恩在对这念头感到恶心的同时产生了极速飙升的性欲。达里尔在他身下急促的喘息，散开的头发乱成一团，牙关紧咬。  
下一秒，他狠狠咬上了达里尔的嘴唇，那两片太薄的唇瓣无法形成深刻的形状，在他的攻击下柔软的被塑形。舌苔擦过上唇的胡茬，他顺着呜咽的开口滑入，用口水和摩擦造出更多淫荡的声音。味道算不上甜美，但达里尔任他为所欲为，厚软的舌苦恼的舔着他，略微笨拙，但把他俩都搞的又湿又黏。  
达里尔在他俩分开时喘息的模样让肖恩不得不解开腰带和拉链，紧接着去用手扒开对方那破烂的牛仔裤。"告诉我，是哪一只。"  
吞咽着泛滥的津液，不停的舔舐下唇直到那片泛红的肉变得晶亮，滚烫的男人下意识顺从了Alpha的请求。  
"马。"他脱口而出，随即无法承受般把手臂挡在了脸前，连最后去瞧肖恩的勇气都没有。  
真他妈见鬼的下流。扯下Omega湿漉的内裤，肖恩看着缩起双腿试图向后挪动的家伙深深呼吸。握住达里尔的小腿一把将他扯回自己身子底下，没去理会那条自欺欺人的胳膊，肖恩扳开了肌肉收缩颤抖的双腿，伸手握住Omega湿成一团勃起的阳具上下抚摸着试图挤出更多的液体。  
达里尔发出嘶哑的，近乎抽泣的叫声，手掌混乱的遮挡脸颊以及抹去一些潮湿的东西。肖恩迅速将手心里的润滑液涂抹到他自己没好到哪儿去的阴茎上，用拇指在身下的臀缝中滑动着找准地方，毫不犹豫的扶住自己捅了进去。  
湿润，高温，不可思议的狭窄，他只是进了个头，却被收缩抽搐着的肉道吸的眩晕。  
"操，你高潮了。肮脏的婊子，光是插了你就让你高潮了，嗯？"俯身在达里尔颤动的下巴上亲了两下，他邪恶的咬住喉咙底下那些柔软的肉，完全插入了依旧痉挛的通道之中。  
达里尔哽住的感觉让肖恩以为他下一秒就会放声大哭。但他没有，于是肖恩并未体贴的放缓速度，而只是任性的撞击着，捶打着有怪癖的混蛋小乡巴佬肉厚的屁股。  
一切感觉都太超过了，达里尔高潮后逐渐松软的身体，又在他的插弄下绞动着弓起。乱七八糟肮脏的幻想飞出肖恩的脑子，对，他知道兽交在人类对性的探索里还不算最出格，但他今天推开达里尔牢房的门之前可没想到要面对这些好吗，正如他也从未想象过达里尔会出于对一根鸡巴的渴望就允许他为所欲为，没想过那个仿佛随时会替瑞克替其他人疯狗般冲出去的达里尔会为他的阴茎和结泣不成声。  
初次见到达里尔和他哥哥时，肖恩清楚他们就是那种会被他逮进警局铐在牢子里还会冲他吐口水的人，介于他们没有信仰的精神状态，这类人可以很脆弱，也可以顽强的像臭狗屎。  
上楼时肖恩也想象过如何将外壳坚硬的家伙干到崩溃，但也没想过他和达里尔才进入正题那个人就自我放弃了。  
从头到尾的整根操着，他调整方向，在黏滑的体液间轻而易举找到了一个张合着卖弄存在感的新入口，他托起达里尔的一侧臀部，轻而易举干进了那个新的腔道。  
眯起眼，达里尔用后脑勺磨蹭鹿皮，嘶哑发出不知是满足还是乞求的呻吟。  
肖恩让自己呆在那个比肠子更加富有层次感且饥渴多情的地方，维持着小幅度的挺身去对付猎人健美的手臂。他将达里尔两只胳膊紧握住压在他们两侧，盯着那一览无余被湿发粘住的深刻脸庞，红晕堆砌到圆润可爱的鼻尖，湿漉漉的口水在下巴上闪光。那双本就狭长的灰蓝眼珠泡进了水底，令人心软的闪烁着。柔软张合着的嘴角，再向下是被他留了明艳吻痕的脖颈。  
"你有让那大家伙进到这里吗，嗯？"用龟头抵着害羞着收缩的生殖腔，他能瞧见达里尔随着他每个突刺而变化的表情。  
想到那匹马，操，他还见达里尔在它背上骑过，队伍里很多人都骑着它出去跑过，他们可没人想到这好运的畜生一度还有个专属婊子。它那根又粗又长的大鸡巴是怎么插进这么窄小的逼里的？达里尔是不是每次都要扶着那玩意替它找准地方，然后趴在马舍的栏杆上翘着屁股，还要提防被起兴的畜生操烂。他能为它而湿吗？过多的问题从肖恩脑子里挤出，过头了，虽然他不会真询问的如此详细，但那一切构造出的画面让他感受到蓬勃的激情令他疯狂想要用力，再用力的干透这个贱货。  
"肖恩……求你，别………"达里尔虚软的摆着脑袋，似乎光是支起眼皮就花光了力气。他呼唤肖恩的方式令Alpha骨髓震颤，甩开了扯住身下皮毛的手臂，肖恩一手拽住了达里尔头顶的发丝，压抑着冲动开始放缓速度，另一手解开达里尔衬衫上的扣子，用带茧的手心擦过挺立的红褐乳头。  
每操一下他就亲一口达里尔的脸颊，像诱哄宠物那样发出温和的声音，他继续向对方施压。"你还没有回答我的问题。"  
大滩液体把达里尔的腹部抹的发亮，小腹下的毛丛被黏成卷曲的小缕。肖恩敢说他正操着的那地方水更多，每一下他都能听见粘稠的动静。他从未见过达里尔如此失神，似乎脑子已飞出天际。  
"没有结，但很长……第二天腿都会发软，有时候会很疼……"  
很好，见鬼了，肖恩现在很想要达里尔第二天为他而走不动路。  
"所以这就是你被另一匹小母马甩下去的原因，你让它吃醋了。"尽情的羞辱着这头下流健壮的野兽，他疯狂想将所有一切释放在这具淫荡的身体上。  
深入，继续深入，他插到了会令达里尔不适挣扎的程度，达里尔皱着眉叫他肖恩，而他死死咬住达里尔露在无袖衫外的肩膀直到尝到血味。  
那匹公马也会操到这里吗？他猜对那根史诗级的鸡巴来说一定轻而易举。上帝啊，那匹马能知道自己在干嘛吗？还是说它就像操母马那样操达里尔，它会把阴茎深入到那可怜的子宫里吗，埋下它错误的永不会结果的种子。  
达里尔一向宣称他不是他哥，他没什么乱搞的经验，灾变前也是，可他现在吞吃肖恩的鸡巴是如此轻车熟路又贪得无厌，这该归功于他独特的性伙伴吗。  
他从锁骨啃噬到乳头，不像一些大块头肌肉男那样坚实，达里尔的乳侧柔软的像女人，他猜里面或多或少藏着一些随时等待激活的乳腺，为了哺育可能会有的婴儿而存在。  
他妈的，他想起达里尔抱着刚出生的朱迪斯，那时他怎么一点也没有怀疑这个该死的带着面具的骚货。  
达里尔浑身冒汗，滑溜的像鱼，体毛在闪闪发亮。他因羞耻而蜷缩的脸不算美丽，但却性感的难以理解。他托起肖恩沉湎于他平坦胸口的脑袋，抬腿盘住Alpha不可阻挡的腰，呻吟着和肖恩接吻。  
太多的亲吻让他俩缺氧，肖恩将那些碍事的黑发捋向后，感受着达里尔的又一次高潮。  
此时的达里尔像条见鬼的蟒蛇，用唇舌吞食着肖恩，又死死攀住他的身体，把他的阴茎锁在体内，就像那是他一生所需。  
肖恩也濒临绝境，他的鸡巴快被滚热的水泡的麻木，达里尔的身体已彻底无力敞开，他无法阻止肖恩对他做任何事。  
隐忍的猎手不辞幸苦打造了一个让他自己舒适的封闭的窝，而肖恩就在这地方把他按在地上侵犯，让混合的性味渗进身下的皮毛里。他被肖恩结住了，那该死的玩意儿让他又颤抖又满足的发狂，多巴胺在他脑子里胡乱喷射，让他无法自控的发出一阵又一阵快乐的轰鸣。  
肖恩在他耳边压抑着咆哮，因射精而攥住他的头发和脊背，轻微的疼痛使他清醒，他知道进入生殖腔的精液很难弄出来，现在他应该踢肖恩的屁股，但事后他能不能爬起来都值得怀疑。  
一团糟，全都一团糟，他哭的像个刚出生的宝宝，浑身Alpha的臭味。操，他被一个Alpha的气味笼罩了，这情况得持续好几天，而所有人都能闻出来看出来他俩干了什么。  
尽管达里尔正努力把事情往好的方面想，可不代表他想承认自己因这个事实又抽搐着缠住了结住他的阴茎。该死，他真的会脱水。  
一边享受屁股里的结带来的安抚一边无声咒骂着，直到肖恩凑上来吻去了他脸颊上的泪滴。


End file.
